I Love Him
by Potato-chii
Summary: Aito Hanazono was a singer and Misaki was one of his fans. He also took an interest in Misaki, so he asked Misaki to enroll to his school which was Miyabigaoka Academy. It wasn't only the problem, Usui Takumi who was Misaki's boyfriend also had to move to another city in a few weeks. What should Misaki do? Review? I made the summary better now.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Misa-Chan," A voice came when Misaki stepped her first step in the kitchen. Then, she found a figure was cutting an onion. "Can I go to your place after you're finished?"

"Why?"Misaki asked.

"Why? Can't I visit my girlfriend?" Usui teased.

Misaki's face was as red as tomato (red tomato. In case you thought it was a green tomato). "Well, sure," she replied. "But not too long, because I have to study for the test tomorrow."

"But we don't have a test tomorrow," Usui said.

"Is that your problem!?" Misaki said. She only didn't like Usui to be in her house because her mom would stare at her and then Usui with strange thoughts.

"Sure sure," Usui said. "Can I go to Misa-Chan's room?"

"No!" Misaki said, then got out of the kitchen and slamed the door.

"Misa-Chan, you mustn't have done that," Satsuki said from about three metres away from her.

"Sorry, did I distract a customer?" Misaki asked.

"That's not what I meant! I meant you shouldn't be so harsh with your boyfriend," Satsuki said.

"You would do the same thing as I did if your boyfriend was a pervert," Misaki said.

"But, I wouldn't do that if my boyfriend was as cool as Usui-Kun," Satsuki said.

"You'll never understand, Chief," Misaki said.

After work, Misaki made sure that the Maid Latte doors were locked and she went outside. She was surprised that Usui was standing in front of the door. "I thought you went home already."

"What are you talking about, Misa-Chan? I told you I would go to your place tonight," Usui said.

"I thought you forgot that," Misaki said. Or the exact words were Misaki hoped Usui to forget that.

"I would never do that," Usui said.

* * *

"Mom, I'm home," Misaki said.

"Oh, Usui-Kun is also here," Misaki's mother said. "Let's have dinner with us."

Then, they had dinner and some bunny apples.

After finishing their apples, Misaki grabbed Usui's hand and took him to her room.

"I thought you said no when I asked you to enter you room," Usui said.

"I did, but I changed my mind. I think it's better to get away from my mom while you're here," Misaki said. "And my mom would never enter my room."

Then, Misaki looked at Usui. He was looking at Misaki's DVD and CD collections. Misaki saved a little bit of her money to buy them.

Usui then took a CD. 'Where's the tittle?' Usui thought. He then walked towards the CD player.

"No, not that one!" Misaki shouted. But it was too late, Usui already played the CD.

On the screen, came Misaki's cute face. She was about ten years old. "I love Hanazono Aito!" She said, then she showed a picture of someone about thirteen years old with red hair. "I like his good looking face, his songs, and his... um... um... basically I like everything from him!" The little Misaki continued. "Bye, everyone! I, Ayuzawa Misaki love Hanazono Aito!" It was the end of the video.

"What a cute Misa-Chan," Usui said. "And also smart."

'Is he jealous?' Misaki thought. 'No, he can't be. I was so little when that video recorded. He doesn't think that I still like that Hanazono now, does he?'

* * *

^_^ Airin Rin ^_^

Next chapter is coming. Please review, I really appreciate complains as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Replies for reviews in previous chapter ^_^**

**galaxyoung: **thank you :D

**Guest:** Sorry, I can't tell you right now. But Sakura has an older sister, not brother.

**Magica Ring: **I also noticed that a few days ago and fixed that already. Thanks anyway.

**Guest: **thank you XD

* * *

Misaki became red. "Do you know who Hanazono Akito is?"

"A singer," Usui replied. The answer was actually 'a not very famous singer'.

They then chatted for approximately two hours (such a long time) until Misaki said, "Isn't it the time you should go home now?"

"Sure, if Misa-Chan wants to," Usui replied. He then went home.

* * *

After school, Misaki found Sakura was running toward her. "Misaki, can you go to my house whenever you can today?"

"Uh, why? Sure. But I can go to your house only at night," Misaki said.

"It's definitely alright. Thanks," Sakura said and went away.

'What's wrong with her?' Misaki thought. Whenever Misaki talked to Sakura, the conversation was always going to be endless, but that time it was different. Sakura hasn't ended the conversation this short before and she's never ran out of topic. Sakura has never this wrong before.

* * *

After work, Misaki went to Sakura's house. She entered the house and she then saw a familiar figure on the couch. "Aratake-Kun?" Misaki murmured. She remembered when that guy called Shirokawa 'White Tornado Beast'. She was quite amused when he called Shirokawa that way because Shirokawa is actually a coward.

"Oh, Lady Maid President!" Arataki exclaimed. He rose from his couch and then bowed.

"Please don't call me that way," Misaki said. She didnt want Sakura who was standing next to her to know that she was a maid.

"But why? I really like to call you like that. That's how I show my respect to you, Lady Maid President," Arataki said. Misaki then gave him a deadly glare that said 'just do what I said!'

'She truly is deadly and it was right about she is deadlier than Shirokawa-Senpai,' Aratake thought.

"Oh, so you two already know each other," Sakura said.

"But why is he here?" Misaki asked. Her eyes showed 'is he invited' question.

"He's my cousin's boyfriend," Sakura said. "I also invited my cousin. I think it is good to show you a part of my family member." Misaki didn't know what exactly Sakura was intending to do. Showing a family member wasn't a good reason.

"Boyfriend?" Misaki asked. She was amused thet there actually is a girl wants to be that crybaby's girlfriend. But the reason is just simple, he behaved like a gentleman in front of the girls, he's never showed his tears in front of them, and he behaved manly with all the boys.

"Misaki, I actually want to show you something, that's why I invited you here."

"What is it?" Misaki asked.

"Aito, ready?" Sakura looked toward the other direction.

"Yes," a reply came from the bathroom door.

"Then, come out!" Sakura shouted.

Then, came out a tall figure (couldn't tell whether he's taller than Usui or not) with red hair. He also looked older than Misaki but not so okd. He's around two or three years older than Misaki.

"Hanazono Aito-Kun?" Misaki murmured.

* * *

I there anyone remeber Aratake?

^_^ Airin Rin ^_^

Review? Pretty plase... I promise, the next chapter is coming! This chapter actually had only 277 words, but after I edited it and add some words, it became this much. So, I'm sorry if it is too wordy.


	3. Chapter 3

**no one special:** Thanks :)

**Qwerty:** your question will be answered in this chapter. I was planning to explain who Aito really is in the previous chapter, but I think it was too long and I want to write a choppy ending. And about Aratake, he won't show up for the next chapters. He's just a not very important guest. I just felt like to make him involved.

**Thanks for reviewing ;)**

* * *

Misaki blushed. 'This is so unexpected! He's much cooler now,' Misaki thought. 'But, it doesn't mean I still like him!'

"How could he be here?" Misaki asked. "He's a famous singer!" Aito wasn't that famous, though. UxMishi was much more famous.

Then, a girl came out of a room. She a bit looked like Aito, but much shorter. "Duh, isn't it obvious that we're Sakura's cousins?" the girl said. She was Aito's sister and it looked like Aratake was her boyfriend.

"Yeah, they're my cousins," Sakura said. "You're Aito's big fan, right?"

Misaki nodded a little. "When he was thirteen," Misaki added.

"Oh, that's good to see an ex-fan," Aito said.

"How did you know about that, Sakura?" Misaki asked.

"Tell you later," Sakura said.

They then had tea until it was almost 8 p.m. "I think we better go now," Aito said and grabbed his sister's hand.

"Don't touch me!" Aito's sister pulled her hand back.

"Oh, thanks for visiting," Sakura said.

After Sakura's cousins' departure, Misaki asked to Sakura, "Can you now tell me how you knew about I liked Aito?"

"Oh, it's simple," Sakura said. "Usui-kun told me."

Sakura then explained to Misaki.

**Flashback**

Usui walked towards Sakura. He wasn't with Misaki. Sakura was confused because of that. "Sakura, Aito Hanazono is your cousin, no?" Usui asked. Sakura felt uncomfortable because it was unusual to talk to Usui and they were alone. Shizuko wasn't there, she had something to do with her family, so she wasn't at school.

"Um... yes, why?" Sakura replied.

"It's just... Misaki _was_ his fan," Usui decided to tell Sakura. If you're wondering how Usui knew it, it was obvious in his eyes. Aito looked like Sakura (a li'l bit) and had the same last name with Sakura. He could be Sakura's brother, but Sakura didn't have any brother.

Usui then left Sakura. 'Is he jealous?' Sakura thought. 'But his face is just emotionless as usual, so he's not jealous then.' Then Sakura decided to invite Aito and Azusa (Aito's sister). 'Misaki is just a fan, isn't she? Aito likes to meet one of his fans anyway, so I'll invite Misaki as well,' Sakura thought. She then smiled to herself.

**End of** **Flashback**

"Oh, how did he know that Aito was my cousin anyway?" Sakura said. "I should've asked him."

"You know, Usui is a mysterious alien from planet Pheromone," Misaki said. "He knows everything and good at everything. I don't even know what his weakness is."

* * *

**I have to update quickly or I would get bored of this fanfic. FOr example, I got bored with my previous fanfics.**

**I reckon this chapter is a bit weird. But I still expect a review. **

**^_^ Airin Rin ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Guest and Kissu: Thanks for reviewing, here's the next chapter. Sorry for the long wait.**

* * *

Misaki walked away from the school gate. Usui was nowhere to be seen. Misaki felt a little bit relieved that she could walk home alone once in a while (Usui always walked her home these days).

Then, she saw a very expensive looking car stopped in front of the school gate. 'Is that President Igarashi's car?' Misaki thought. 'But he wasn't in that car last time he went here. Duh, Igarashi Tora is so rich, he might have heaps of cars in his garage.'

But, Misaki's thoughts were wrong, definitely wrong! From the car, came a tall figure with Miyabigaoka High School uniform, but once again, it wasn't Igarashi Tora because this figure had red hair. I guess you knew who he was, Hanazono Aito.

Misaki was so surprised. It was so obvious if we look at her face. 'Is he really that rich?' Misaki thought. 'It means Sakura is also rich because her cousin is rich. Nah, it's not necessarily that way.'

Aito walked toward Misaki. Misaki felt uneasiness went all over her body. Aito then bowed and kissed Misaki's hand (just like how Tora did it when he first went to Seika). Misaki hated that kind of personality and it also reminded her of Tora, Usui's perverted brother.

"Would you enroll to Miyabigaoka?" Aito asked.

'Oh my gosh, again! He's exactly the same as Tora!' Misaki thought. "I'm sorry, I would like to stay in this school until I graduate," Misaki said.

"I'll give you three days to decide," Aito said.

'Again, he's just like Tora,' Misaki thought.

Suddenly, Sakura came. "Aito, I think you should get rid of that thought! I told you before that Misaki belongs to this school," she said. "Igarashi Tora has also asked Misaki this question and she refused to enroll to Miyabigaoka."

"Fine," Aito said and entered his car. After a moment, the car was out of sight.

"He's still not giving up I'm sure," Sakura said. "He can't give up that easily. We were so close when we were in elementary school."

"Wait, what year is he in now?" Misaki asked.

"He's in the third year now," Sakura replied. "She went to school a bit late because he used to go to a musical school, but then his parents changed their mind and sent him to Miyabigaoka and started his first year in elementary late."

"I see," Misaki said.

"Where's Usui-kun?" Sakura asked.

"I dunno," Misaki said.

"You better contact him. I need to go now, bye!" Sakura said.

* * *

"I'm home," Misaki said as she stepped inside her house. She changed her clothes and threw herself on her bed.

'Text Usui,' Misaki thought.

_hey, where were you,_

_why weren't you at school?_

Misaki pressed the _send _button.

After 2 minutes, came a reply from Usui,

_Did you miss me?_

Misaki then replied:

_Idiot, I didn't miss you at all,_

_I only want to know why you _

_weren't at school._

Then came a reply from Usui:

_Come to my place after you_

_finish your work._

* * *

After work, Misaki hurried to Usui's apartment. "I'm sorry, Chief, I have end my shift early. I need to go somewhere," Misaki said to Satsuki.

"Let me guess, it's Usui-kun's place isn't it?" Satsuki said.

"How did you know?" Misaki was surprised.

"Wow, my guess was right! I was only making fun of you, and my guess was right! Why do you need to go there anyway?" Satsuki asked. The flower of moe started to bloom everywhere.

"He just invited me," Misaki said.

* * *

Misaki knocked Usui's door. Usui opened the door. "So, you're really curious about what happened to me while you were at school," Usui said and let Misaki in.

"You know, that Aito came to Seika and asked me to enroll to Miyabigaoka," Misaki started the conversation. "If only you didn't ask Sakura about Aito at school, she wouldn't invite her cousins and me to her house and Aito and I wouldn't meet each other, and Aito wouldn't ask me to enroll to Miyabigaoka!"

"So, is it my fault?" Usui asked. He didn't even know that Misaki and Aito met each other in Sakura's house.

"Of course it is!" Misaki said.

"I'm sorry, do you still want to know why I didn't come to school?" Usui asked.

"I do," Misaki said.

"It's because I went to my adopted parents' mansion," Usui said. "And they said that I must move to another city."

* * *

Sorry, you have to wait 'till the next chapter to know what will happen. This chapter is a bit longer than the previous chapters.

^_^ Airin Rin ^_^

REVIEW? PLEASE!


	5. Chapter 5

**Queen Ore-sama:** :p XD

This is a bit fast, so I didn't receive any review except that one.

Just want to let you know, the setting in this fict is after Misaki becomes Usui's girlfriend, but before Usui goes to Miyabigaoka. And people who know about their relationship are only Maid Latte people, Sakura, and Shizuko. If I made any mistake in previous chapters, this chapter or next chapters, please let me know. Cheers ;)

* * *

Misaki's eyes went big. "What do you mean!?"

"All because of family problems, I have to go to other city, country actually," Usui said.

"You're joking aren't you?" Misaki was kind of angry and disappointed.

"Are you gonna miss me?" Usui asked playfully.

"In your dreams," Misaki replied. Misaki didn't know that she WILL miss Usui.

Usui could only smirk. 'Cute,' Usui thought.

"So, when are you leaving?" Misaki asked. She was a bit (or very) worried.

"No idea, my parents haven't decided it yet," Usui said. "Probably in a few weeks."

Misaki nodded. "I see." Misaki couldn't say anything more than that. She didn't know what feelings she was feeling that time.

Usui didn't say anything. Grave silence...

"Anyway, what exactly is your family problem?" Misaki asked.

"My elder brother I told you before fell unconscious for a month (or we can say he fell comma). So my family members want me to take over my brother's place," Usui explained. "So, we probably can't be together in future as you have expected."

Misaki didn't say anything like "I didn't expect that kind of thing!" or "Shut up, you pervert!" but she kept quiet.

* * *

At school Misaki couldn't think straight. "He is joking, I'm sure!" Misaki exclaimed, not really out loud. But Misaki knew that Usui wasn't joking.

Sakura who was sitting next to Misaki while she was enjoying her lunch could hear what Misaki said clearly. "Having trouble with Usui? Believe me, most couples fight a lot," Sakura said. "But, what's the problem actually?"

"Eh, it's not about Usui," Misaki lied, as usual.

"Misaki, we're friends, aren't we? We're even best friends," Sakura said. She even ignored Shizuko who was sighing next to Misaki (the opposite side of Sakura's). She knew that Sakura would press Misaki to tell her the reason, and Shizuko knew that Misaki wouldn't like it.

"Usui is..." Misaki was about to tell the truth, but then decided that she shouldnt have told anyone about Usui's secret about his family. "It's because Usui isn't here." That was the worst lie Misaki has ever done

"Aww, how sweet, Misaki misses her boyfriend," Sakura said.

"But I thought I saw Usui this morning in his classr..." Shizuko tried to explain but she was cut off by Sakura.

"Misaki really cares about her boyfriend, doesn't she?"

"I see," Shizuko decided to not tell Sakura that Misaki was lying. She knew that Misaki has a problem that they shouldn't know.

* * *

"Misa-chan, what happened to you? You look so troubled," Satsuki asked.

"It's nothing, I only had so much work to do in student council room," Misaki lied. This time, the lie was better than the first time at school.

"If you feel tired, don't hesitate, you can have a day off," Satsuki said. She really cared about her staffs.

"Thanks, but I'm perfectly fine," Misaki said.

* * *

"Onee-chan, dinner is ready," Suzuna said while Misaki wad taking a bath.

"I'm coming," Misaki said.

After one minute, Misaki was already sitting in front of the dinner table.

"That was fast, Onee-chan," Suzuna said.

Minako looked at Misaki. "What's wrong, Misaki?" Minako asked. "You look troubled."

"Do you have a problem with brother in law?" Suzuna askef.

"What do you mean? You don't have any brother in law!" Misaki exclaimed.

"That Usui-kun is your husband, isn't he?" Suzuna asked.

"He's not," Misaki said.

"Don't lie," Suzuna said.

"Quit it, Suzuna," Misaki said. "Mother (just dont feel like to use okaa-san), is it really obvious that I'm troubled?"

"It is," Minako said. "What is it about?"

"It's nothing, just student concil problem and stuff, " again Misaki lied. But it didn't work, Minako knew Misaki too well, she knew that Misaki was lying, but decided to not ask any more question.

"I see," Minaio said. Suzuna didn't say anything because she wad too busy eating her dinner.

After they finished their dinner, Misaki went to her bed. 'Why am I so troubled about that unimportant thing?' Misaki thought.

* * *

Review plzzzz, you readers are so cruel, don't want to leave a review. Thanks to you who has reviewed in the previous chapters.

Slack English as usual. You have to remember that I'm still learning english cuz it's jot my first language.

^_^ Airin Rin^_^ I beter use my old pen name in diz story.

Diz chapter is kinda boring and bit similar to usui went to britain problem in kwms manga. But It will be different, I promise. And the next chapter will have a surprise. Diz chapter is longer than I thought. Bye for now...


	6. Chapter 6

Oh, it's been such a long time since the last time I updated this fanfiction, but anyway, I'm back. Oh, I even have forgotten stuff about KWMS and my plans about this story. Guess I have to make another plan -_-. I was pretty tired of this fanfiction, that's why I haven't updated it for so long. I'm pretty sure most of you have forgotten about this story, but I haven't. Please enjoy.

Replies for guests:  
manel sshi: well, thank you. This chapter is longer by the way.  
aqua girl: well, I'm trying to make the next chapters longer.

Morning came, Misaki packed her bento and getting ready to school. 'Hope this is gonna be a nice day,' said Misaki. She was still worried about the so called 'unimportant' thing.

Misaki went out of the front door and found a blond guy standing in front of her gate. "Usui, what are you doing here?" asked Misaki. She was a bit happy inside to see Usui even though she didn't know why.

"Well, before I go to London, I have to spend as much time as possible with my Misa-chan," said Usui, grinning. "Of course if I was allowed to go to bed with you, I would definitely go in bed with you so that we can be together 24-7!"

"Perverted alien!" Misaki exclaimed.

"Oh, brother in law, you're here!" said Suzuna who just came out of the door. "Picking up my elder sister? You know she was really worried about you last night." Suzuna then went away towards her middle school.

"Were you really worried, Misa-chan?" asked Usui.

"You can't really trust Suzuna, you know. I thought you knew everything," said Misaki, didn't want Usui to know she was really worried.

"Whatever you say, Misa-chan," teased Usui. He really loved to tease his Misa-chan.

They arrived at school in no time. Usui said goodbye to Misaki when she was about to enter her class. 'Well, we still have some time together,' thought Misaki. 'Why am I thinking about this thing!?'

The bell rang. The homeroom teacher arrived. "Today, we have a new transfer student," said the teacher. "You may come in."

A guy with red hair entered the classroom gracefully. "Hi, my name is Aito Hanazono, I am from Miyabigaoka High School. And hello, Misaki-chan," said the boy. Misaki's eyes widened, she never would've thought that Aito would go this far.

The girls' eyes turned into love hearts. Usually, girls glare when the boy they love greets another girl, but girls in Seika totally adored Misaki, so they didn't do anything. They even secretly root for Misaki and Aito.

Aito sat in an empty seat behind Misaki. He planned to sit next to Misaki, but the guy who sits there was Shirokawa and he wouldn't move.

At recess, Aito followed Misaki. "Why are you following me?" asked Misaki.

"You're Miss Student Council President, right? Well, I have no idea where to go, I'm new, you see," Aito replied.

Misaki sighed. 'Why didn't I relise?' she thought. "Oh, sorry. Let's have a tour, shall we?" said Misaki. She then took Aito on a tour. It took her a whole recess time and she couldn't meet Usui (Usui told her to meet him on the rooftop, you know, it's about 'spending as much time with each other as possible' thing.)

At lunchtime, she went to the rooftop to eat with Usui. "Misa-chan, why weren't you here at recess time?"

"I had to take someone in a tour," replied Misaki shortly, not wanting to talk much about it.

"A guy?" asked Usui suspiciously.

"Yeah, why are you asking?" asked Misaki, irritated.

"A red haired guy?" asked Usui even more suspiciously.

"Yeah, it was Aito-kun, my ex-idol. He just transferred her this morning," Misaki confessed. She was incredibly irritated. "Are you angry? Well, I had no choice but to take him in a tour. I'm the student council president anyway, it was my duty!"

"I'm not angry, Misa-chan," said Usui. "I'm just… jealous." He grinned.

Misaki blushed. "It's not like I like him. It was years ago, idiot!" shouted Misaki.

"Okay, I believe you, Misa-chan," said Usui, calming Misaki down.

Misaki got home, Usui was still in sight, but the figure went further and further. Misaki went inside after she couldn't see Usui anymore.

"Took you long enough, Onee-san," said Suzuna. "You were watching brother in law until he's gone right? You also wish to live with him right? But you're married, it's fine to leave this house and live with him, right Okaa-san?"

Misaki's mother nodded.

"You can 'do' it every night as well, Onee-san," said Suzuna without changing expression.

"Ma…ma…, Suzuna, don't get your sister embarrassed, will you?" said Misaki's mother, waving her hand. Suzuna started eating bunny apples she just cut.

"I have no wish to do that, Suzuna," said Misaki.

"If you don't, you shouldn't even have a boyfriend in the first place," said her mother.

Misaki blushed then went to her room. 'Do I really wish to do that sort of things with Usui?' thought Misaki.

Someone knocked the front door. Misaki was on her bed, studying. "I'll get it," Misaki heard Suzuna saying. "I bet it's brother in law."

"Hi, brother in law," said Suzuna while opening the door. "Wait, you're not brother in law. If you are brother in law, why did you dye your hair red?"

Misaki went out of her room, she could guess who the person is.

"Oh, there you are, Misaki-san" said the person. Yep, he was Aito. He then turned to Suzuna. "Are you Misaki-chan's younger sister? I would love to be your brother in law." Aito grinned.

'What kind of joke was that?' thought Misaki.

"I'm sorry, Onee-chan already has a husband," said Suzuna. "Right, Onee-chan?"

"Oh, such a shame," said Aito, grinning. "May I please talk to Misaki-chan in private?"

They got on to a park nearby. "What's that you're going to say?" asked Misaki.

"Well…" Aito started. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

How was that? Please review. I hope my grammar has improved a bit. I also accept complains! I'll update soon if you want to, so please review! See you soon!

-Miki


	7. Chapter 7

**Yoshi, I got my lost data back, so this is the proper story (The story I published earlier was the rewritten one, so it's not very good).**

**Ooh, thanks so much for the reviews! I thought no one was gonna read this fanfiction anymore because I'd abandoned it for almost a year, but there are actually readers who want updates!  
Thank you, thank you sooo much for supporting me!  
Replies for guest reviews:  
Guest (All the reviewers who reviewed with 'Guest' as their name): Thank you so much for the compliments and here is the update! :3 ^v^ :p ;) XD  
Kayla Walker: Here's the update, sorry I took long. **

"WHAT?" Misaki exclaimed super loudly. "G…g…girl…friend?" Her face turned blue rather than red. It's rare to be asked out by your idol or rather, ex-idol, but she felt different toward him now. It's probably because of Usui's existence.

"Yes, girlfriend as in… like…" Aito tried to make Misaki sure how his feelings towards her are. Yes, he was feeling embarrassed as well, but cool guys don't blush so easily, so he wasn't blushing. "Like a couple."

"Uh… Aito," Misaki started. She'd never rejected a guy before and was confused how to put the rejecting words together. "Uh… I can't become your girlfriend because I already have someone in mind." Misaki turned red. She couldn't say any more words.

"If that's the case, I won't force you to be my girlfriend, for now. But I WILL make you love me, just you see, Misaki-chan!" said Aito. He then walked off to his super expensive car, but not before kissing Misaki's hand.

'Strong willed, like Tora!' thought Misaki. 'I can't believe he's actually related to Sakura!' Misaki walked thing she said while rejecting Aito kept ringing in her head. 'I already have someone in mind… I already have someone in mind… someone in mind… someone in mind…' Misaki shook her head.

In no time, her house was in front of her, she opened the gate and they fell off. She stepped on the floor and it broke. If only she could fix it like Usui did…

"Welcome back, Onee-chan. Did you tell that read haired guy who wants to be my brother in law that you love Usui-brother in law?" Suzuna asked as soon as Misuki came in front of her. Misaki blushed.

"Suzuna, Misaki wouldn't do that," said Misaki's mother while smiling weakly as usual. "She's too embarrassed."

Misaki definitely turned into a tomato, she tried to think up a good comeback, but failed.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about, Onee-chan. By the way, I won another prize, but I don't want it. The prize is two tickets for flower viewing, you should go with brother in law, Onee-chan," said Suzuna with her usual tone. "Here." Suzuna shoved two tickets that came out of nowhere to Misaki. "Go with him."

Misaki went to her room, leaving Suzuna with the tickets. There was no way she would invite Usui to flower viewing or whatever it is. That's right, she was too embarrassed, but there was no way she would admit it, she's a tsundere after all.

Suzuna didn't give up. She was a good little sister anyway, so she put the tickets into Misaki's skirt pocket while chuckling. She then grabbed a slice of watermelon and ate it with seeds all over her cheeks.

In her room, Misaki found a text from Usui. She quickly opened it.

/Misa-chan, it's very certain that I'm going to London. I'll tell you when tomorrow./

'No, no, no, no!' Misaki shouted mentally. That was the first time she realised how much she really loved Usui. 'This can't be happening!' Her mind was really messed up, after being asked by Aito and solved the problem by rejecting him, a bigger problem came.

Morning came, she didn't have much sleep at all. She was planning to not say "Shut up" or "Perverted alien from planet Pheromone" to Usui at all since she wanted to have good times with Usui.

'I can't believe how sensitive I am being right now,' thought Misaki. 'I shouldn't really make a fuss over it." But how could she? Her beloved Usui was going away from her.

The wind was quite strong. Usui was already in front of her house. "Good morning, Misa-chan," he said with a usual tone, but Misaki could tell from his eyes that he was miserable. She'd never seen Usui like this.

"Yeah," said Misaki. "So, you were joking about going to London, right?" This was really out of Misaki's character.

"Unfortunately, it wasn't a joke, Misa-chan. I got a phone call from London yesterday that told me to go to London," said Usui.

"And you just accepted to go to London!?" Misaki exclaimed.

"If I didn't, they would make a fuss and force me to go to London anyway, so there's no point of fighting back," said Usui, still in his usual tone but his eyes were empty. He forced a smile. "So, Misa-chan, let's have good times while we're together, okay? Even though I will definitely come back after going to London, but it might take a while."

Misaki nodded. She definitely agreed with him. "When is…" Misaki stopped because something familiar flew in front of her face. She was trying to catch it, but her height deceived her. It had gone higher by the time she tried to catch it. Usui caught it easily.

"What is this, Misa-chan?" asked Usui as he stared at the thing in his hand. The thing looked exactly the same as the tickets Suzuna gave her.

"I tried to catch it since Suzuna gave me two of the exact same tickets as the one you're holding," said Misaki. "She told me to go with you." That slipped out of her mouth. Misaki blushed. She definitely didn't plan on saying that line, but she said it!

Usui stared at the ticket in his hands. It was booked three days after that day. He looked at Misaki dismally. "Misa-chan, I'm afraid I can't go flower viewing with you," Usui muttered softly, but Misaki could hear it clearly. "By that time, I would be in London."

**Well, how was it? I will start writing a new chapter as soon as someone reviews!  
-Harune Miki**


End file.
